(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a set of an adapter-connector and conductor, and more particularly, to a connector adapted with a compression contact conductor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Connection between a connector and its adapted electronic device comes diversified. Within a compression contact type of connector is used to adapt to an electronic device, and the connection between the connector and the adapted electronic device is realized by means of a conductor. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings, the conductor is comprised of a fixed part 1, a contact arm 2 extending upward from the fixed part 1, a connection arm 3 for material band bent and extending sideway from the contact arm 2, and a soldering end 4 extending downward from the fixed part 1 then bent backward for 90 degrees to connect a solder 41, e.g., a tin ball. Upon installation, the conductor is fixed to an insulator 5 with the fixed part 1 retained in a sink 51 of the insulator 5, and the conductor is then soldered to a circuit board (not illustrated). In use, an adapted electronic device (not illustrated) is pressed onto the conductor for a contact 6 provided at the terminal of the contact arm 2 to contact the adapted electronic device for achieving the electric connection. However, at least three flaws are observed with the conductor. Firstly, with the adapter-connector being provided with a given height and the smaller length of the fixed part of the conductor, the conductor may fail to be secured to the insulator. Secondly, the contact arm is shorter and yields smaller resilience, the contact arm is vulnerable to be deformed after several times of compression, leading to the failure of effective contact for the adapter-connector with the adapted electronic device, and the performance of the adapter-connector is compromised. Thirdly, the process for the conductor is comparatively complicate, since it requires multiple folding.